


Model

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: - Все модели подстилки, я это знаю, а весь мир моды – проституция, - говорит отец Чонину по телефону.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> пусть все страдают

— Все модели подстилки, я это знаю, а весь мир моды — проституция, — злобно говорит отец по телефону.

Чонин улыбается и делает очередную затяжку. Курить его научили тут, в Нью-Йорке. Большое яблоко его много чему научило, но отцу об этом знать не обязательно. Он и так считает Чонина последней проституткой.  
И не то чтобы отец далеко ушел. Чонин проституткой был всегда.  
— Па, тут нет времени на то, чтобы с кем-то спать. А даже и если, это же деньги, а ты их хотел, правда?  
Вместо ответа слышатся гудки, и Чонин прикусывает фильтр, щурится и смотрит на небо. Звезд в Нью-Йорке практически не видно, но они его никогда и не интересовали.  
Руки немного дрожат, потому что ветер слишком нещадно лижет ладони, на улице осень, а он стоит на балконе в шортах и в футболке. К сожалению, на улице теплее, чем в его гадкой каморке.  
И все равно Чонин рад, потому что это не Сеул, и не университет, мысли о котором так выводили его из себя. Чонин совершенно один в Нью-Йорке, и это ему нравится.

Завтра у него первая фотосессия и Чонин совсем немного волнуется. Он делал любительские съемки в Корее, но здесь с него будут спрашивать, как с профессионала. А что Чонин? Его только два месяца назад нашли, пригласили и почти мгновенно подписали контракт. Научили ходить по подиуму и отправили в Нью-Йорк — покорять большой город и кастинги.  
Чонин покорять ничего не хочет. Он хочет денег и славы просто так, сразу. Конечно, так не бывает. Но ему всегда везло по жизни. Повезет и сейчас, Чонин уверен.

На съемках таких, как он, около десятка. Все высокие, красивые и харизматичные. Чонин теряется — слишком низкий, сутулый и азиат. С таким обычно далеко не заходят, но у него получается. Он видит, как на него косятся со всех сторон, но совершенно не обращает на это внимания. Чонин им покажет, за что его взяли. Покажет и потом его полюбят все.

Его лицо покрыто золотом наполовину. Стилист говорит, что у Чонина идеальный цвет кожи для идеи фотосъемки. Она проводит пальцами по лицу и стучит по губам, совершенно слегка наносит помаду на нее. А Чонин только куксится, а потом ухмыляется.  
От света ламп практически ничего не видно. Чонин старается не хмуриться, старается рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Он практически голый — его тело разделено золотой краской на части, а плечи и ягодицы прикрывает черная рубашка, настолько легкая, что он ее не ощущает.  
Он чувствует себя совсем немного дураком, вот так вот стоя и ожидая, когда придет фотограф. Люди пробегают мимо, но ни один из них не держит в руках фотоаппарат, и Чонин начинает злиться.  
А потом слышит щелчок. И еще несколько.  
А потом перед Чонином появляется низенький паренек, с большими круглыми очками, прикрывающими глаза. В черной футболке и черных брюках. Паренек едва не моложе его, и такой большой фотоаппарат в руках кажется кощунством.  
— Меня зовут До Кёнсу и сегодня я буду с вами работать, — и паренек этот — единственный азиат на площадке, помимо Чонина.

Они работают практически в тишине. Лишь изредка Кёнсу говорит Чонину, какую позу принять. В большинстве случаев Чонин делает все сам. И внимательно следит за Кёнсу.  
Когда кадр удачный — тот прикусывает губу, когда нет — ерошит волосы и смотрит на Чонина с возмущением, словно ожидая чуда.  
Они меняют несколько раз декорации, и Чонина перекрашивают несколько раз. Все это время он внимательно следит за Кёнсу и не может унять дрожь, проходящую по телу. У него чешутся руки и крутит в животе, потому что Чонин гей до мозга костей, а Кёнсу выглядит идеальной жертвой.  
Чонин так хочет его трахнуть, что готов сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас, и плевать на людей вокруг.  
Но Кёнсу его не замечает, и это доводит до безумия.

Последнее переодевание — на лице Чонина только подводка для глаз, на теле — облегающие брюки. Но это кажется самым лучшим образом из всех. Чонин садится на высокий стул, раздвигает ноги и ставит руки меж них. И смотрит прямо в объектив, прищуривает глаза и закусывает губу. Чонин — одна сплошная волна желания, и надо быть совершенно асексуальным, чтобы не прочувствовать это.

Чонин узнает адрес Кёнсу в эту же ночь. И стоит на пороге, улыбаясь.  
— Ты? — Кёнсу пытается высушить влажные волосы полотенцем и не пропускает внутрь. Чонин прикасается к его руке, и делает шаг вперед.

Минет на коленях в коридоре — не то, чем любит заниматься Чонин. Но Кёнсу стонет слишком красиво, чтобы не стараться, чтобы не заглатывать глубже и не впиваться пальцами в ягодицы.  
Когда они переходят на диван — Кёнсу уже голый, а Чонин уже раскатывает презерватив. Кёнсу смотрит осуждающе, но ноги раздвигает, а Чонин только ухмыляется, потому что устоять перед ним не может никто.  
И трахаться с Кёнсу настолько охуенно, что Чонин совершенно не против, когда ему раздвигают ноги. Он закидывает их Кёнсу за спину и прижимается так, чтобы соприкасаться животами, и откидывает голову и стонет так, как не стонал никогда.  
Кёнсу имеет его до самого утра в разных позах и лишь раз позволяет отыметь его самого. Но Чонин доволен как кот, напившийся молока, и жизнь не может быть лучше.

Чонина приглашают на кастинги в Париж — и это лучшее, что может получить модель. Но Кёнсу в Париж не летит, и Чонин немного расстраивается. Сначала.

Жить в Париже уже легче, хотя бы потому, что Чонин становится популярным. Медленно, но верно. Деньги капают на счет, а модельеры капают на него слюной.  
Чонин расслабляется и позволяет себе больше. "Больше" превращается в стилиста в гардеробе, в модель в раздевалке, в какого-то парня в баре. Но это все мимолетно, потому что Чонин регулярно пишет и звонит Кёнсу; улыбается, когда видит уставшее лицо и не может сдержать комок гордыни — он смог отхватить такого человека себе.  
Даже через полгода Чонин все еще держит возле себя Кёнсу и следит внимательнее, чем за предложениями от модных журналов. Он знает, что Кёнсу открывает какую-то выставку, знает, что собирается потом в Африку ради каких-то там фотографий. И знает, что увидится с Кёнсу еще не скоро.  
И не столько это печалит, сколько делает неуютно. Чонин чувствует себя толстяком, который трясется, что украдут его любимый десерт. Разумеется, кроме десерта, Чонин должен употреблять и закуску, и первое, и второе блюда.

Он знает, что фотки того, как он зажимается с моделью из Англии, сливают в интернет. Но знает, что ничего не происходит, и Кёнсу ничего не пишет, и Чонин слепо верит, что тот ничего не заметил.

Когда они встречаются, Кёнсу не выглядит довольным.  
Чонин сам себя приглашает в дом и входит, и видит, как на диване Кёнсу сидит какой-то парень. Такой же кореец, как и они. И кажется картинка слишком знакомой.  
— А весь мир моды — проституция, — ехидно говорит голос отца в голове, и Чонин взрывается.  
Ваза с цветами оказывается на голове этого неизвестного урода. Чонин режется осколками, но еще больше крови теряет тот, кого он ударил. Второго удара не дает сделать Кёнсу — стальной хваткой держит кровавые руки Чонина и смотрит в глаза. Уничижительно, презрительно, словно хочет плюнуть в лицо, но милосердно сдерживается. И это хуже пощечины.  
Кёнсу выкидывает Чонина за порог, ничего не говоря. Хлопает дверью и уходит — Чонин слышит гулкие шаги.

Чонин пьет всю ночь, курит, глотает таблетки. У него завтра первый показ в Нью-Йорке, но Чонин не уходит из клуба.  
Он не помнит, как его доносит до примерочной, но помнит, как туман в голове становится слишком плотным. Чонин пропускает показ из-за обморока.  
И ему бы это простили, если бы тот, кому он разбил голову вазой, не растрепал это прессе.

Чонин сидит на дне и ждет, когда буря утихомирится. Он медленно тратит деньги, которые успел получить. Тратит на выпивку и травку, на все, что может отвлечь его от этого мира. Он узнает, что то — был вовсе не любовник, а брат Кёнсу. Что Кёнсу вообще никогда из работы ни с кем не встречался, только с Чонином.  
И Чонину очень грустно и пусто на дне. А еще ему страшно, что вынырнуть не получается.

Иногда он забывает есть. Просто нет аппетита, слишком большой стресс. Денег жалко, которые кончаются, а жить надо. Агентство говорит подождать, но почему-то Чонин чувствует, что на него махнули.  
Через год ему дают зеленый свет и Чонин начинает ходить на кастинги.  
Но он больше не амбициозный новичок, у него не идеальная кожа, у него не идеальные ноги, и нет той харизмы.  
— Ты — модель трех сезонов, — говорят ему. — Ты был модным год назад, а сейчас — нет. Вечна стандартная красота, Чонин, а ты слишком необычен.

Они выкидывают Чонина под предлогом необычности. Совсем не потому, что от былого Чонина не осталось следа, конечно, нет.  
Чонин смотрит на себя в витрину и понимает, почему ему отказали. Дело ведь даже не в том, что у него был маленький конфликт с братом Кёнсу, а в том, что Чонин ничего из себя не представлял никогда. И он забыл об этом, а должен был помнить всегда и ходить со смиренно опущенной головой.  
Наркоманы и скелеты никому не нужны, чтобы быть скандалистом — надо быть всемирно известным. А Чонин продержался только три сезона. Три сезона на карьеру, три сезона на отношения с Кёнсу. И билет в Сеул на последние деньги.

Когда Кёнсу встречает Чонина на пороге, то ничего не говорит. Смотрит внимательно, вздыхает и ничего не говорит. Чонин сидит на заднице и хватает Кёнсу за коленку, смотрит снизу-вверх и вспоминает, сколько у него было этих — моделей, стилистов, в клубе — и чувствует себя полнейшим дерьмом, но ногу не отпускает.  
Кёнсу выглядит уставшим и тоже похудевшим. Разумеется, до Чонина ему далеко.  
— Чонин, — говорит Кёнсу и присаживается. — Ты в порядке?  
Нет, и это прекрасно видно.  
Чонин чувствует, как впервые слезы застилают глаза.  
— Кёнсу, — он хрипит и хватается за руки Кёнсу, — я не хочу улетать в Корею обратно, я не хочу, Кёнсу. Без тебя, без всего этого.  
— Без всего этого? — Кёнсу поднимает его руку двумя пальцами. — Без этого? Чонин, у тебя кости обтянуты кожей. Ты выглядишь, как сбежавший из клиники наркоман. Я полюбил тебя за твои глаза, Чонин, но они уже давно не блестят. Они потухли, Чонин.  
Кёнсу отбрасывает его руку, как мусор, и Чонин прижимает ее к сердцу. Слезы текут по лицу и дышать становится тяжело — здоровье совсем не к черту. Он не хочет прощаться, не хочет быть без Кёнсу.  
Но Кёнсу не хочет быть с ним, и Чонин может прекрасно понять, почему.  
— Я сам не смогу, пожалуйста, — Чонин пытается подняться с пола.  
— Если не сможешь — ты мне точно не нужен. Послушай меня, Чонин, — рука Кёнсу на щеке кажется очень теплой и нежной. Чонин чувствует себя котом, готовым заурчать. Пальцы аккуратно вытирают слезы. — Не я тебе нужен, и не мода. Тебе надо вылечиться и посмотреть на мир без твоих затуманенных очков. Ты ведь замечательный мальчик, Чонин. С искрами в глазах. Верни их и все, чего ты желаешь, сбудется.  
— Даже если я желаю тебя? Встретимся на фотосессии, Кёнсу?

Когда дверь за Кёнсу закрывается, Чонин смеется и плачет, крепко сжимая билет в руках.


End file.
